The Evil Byte
by shorty30490
Summary: Hehe. This is a really stupid story, but I hope you like it anyways. Please review. I don't mind suggestions.*Chapter 6 just released*
1. The Beggining

Pointer the mouse gulped. He was floating over the Minesweeper board while the human tried to figure out where the mines were. All of a sudden, he was jerked to one side as the human pulled him across the board. The human stopped over one point, and lowered Pointer to the square.  
  
"No, you idiot!" Pointer screamed. "Can't you see that's a mine?" Pointer did not want his friend, Steve, the yellow smiley to be hurt. "Get ready Steve!" Pointer yelled. Steve braced himself for the explosion.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The explosion immediately knocked Steve out. Pointer flew across the board and gently clicked Steve's face. "Come on Steve, get up!" Pointer yelled. Steve sprang up, as good as new. The game board cleared, the mines moving to a different spot. Pointer happily clicked on a square, which caused about 50 squares to be uncovered. "Steve, I think you'll be wearing those sunglasses!"  
  
Steve grinned. "I hope you're right."  
  
Sure enough, at the end of the game, a pair of cool black sunglasses appeared on Steve's face. "Yay!" cheered Steve. Pointer cheered right along with him. But their happiness was not to last. 


	2. The Throne Room

While Steve and Pointer were celebrating their victory above, deep inside the computer was a colony of bytes. The queen and king were supervising the virus protection at the moment. "Now, I want you all to make sure that there is no sign of Crash," the king told all the bytes.  
  
"Yes sir!" they replied enthusiastically. McAfee, the head virus protection byte, lead them off.  
  
"Do you actually think he will show up today?" the queen asked anxiously.  
  
"I'm sure of it," her husband grimly replied. "I can feel it."  
  
At that moment, McAfee and his troops came back. "No sign of Crash, sir," McAfee reported.  
  
"Good," the king replied. "At least he's not here right now, while Minesweeper is running. Minesweeper is the easiest game for him to hack into, especially right after it's been won. And from what I can hear, it was just won."  
  
At that moment, Steve and Pointer clambered down the stairs into the throne room. "Put another tally in the Wins for Minesweeper column," Pointer told the king.  
  
The king turned to McAfee and the rest. "What did I tell you? It's a good thing Crash didn't show up."  
  
But, unknown to most, he had. 


	3. Crash

Now, since you've been hearing about how evil Crash is, I'm sure you'd like to know his story.  
  
Crash was once a cute, adorable baby byte. He played all day with all the other baby bytes. Then one awful morning, the disaster happened.  
  
Crash was playing that morning with his friend, Sweeda. They played the usual stuff that a two year old byte would play: hopscotch, jacks, and of course, the board game Minesweeper. It was identical to the on-screen version, except for the fact that the bombs were put in their spot by another person, usually a caring adult byte. Crash had won the first two games, much to Sweeda's dislike. They heard the telephone ring in the hall. "I wonder who that could be?" said Sweeda. They listened intently as Sweeda's mother talked on the phone.  
  
"Hello? Yes, this is Sweeda's mom. Who is this? Hello. Why are you calling? Oh my goodness! Are you sure? Yes, I suppose I better tell him. Good bye then."  
  
Crash and Sweeda took this in with puzzlement. Luckily, they didn't have long to wait.  
  
Sweeda's mom came sobbing into the room. "Crash..I'm so sorry."  
  
"What?" Crash asked.  
  
Sweeda's mom looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Oh Crash, your parents were killed in a system crash just a little while ago."  
  
"No," Crash whispered. "No, no, no, no, no!" he wailed, his voice getting louder with each cry. From that moment on, he vowed to cause accidents by the same way his parent bytes died-system crashes. Crash now holds one of the top jobs in the computer. No one, however, knows what it is. 


	4. The Close Call at FreeCell

Queen Lierte surveyed the room. She had summoned all the top officials for a meeting. Lierte was disappointed to see that her husband, King Heerute, wasn't there. She was one of the few who knew that Crash held a top job. Now, her prying eyes searched for him. Was it McAfee, the virus protector? Or perhaps Gamer, in charge of all the games? She didn't know at the moment. Lierte wasn't sure she wanted to.  
  
Meanwhile, Crash arrived at the FreeCell game, the second easiest to hack into. He snuck past the king at the top of the board, not quietly enough. The king woke with a start. "What's going on? Wait a minute...SOUND THE ALARMS! CRASH IS AT THE FREECELL GAME!!!"  
  
Crash immediately disappeared into the darkness. Everyone, including Queen Lierte, Steve, Pointer, McAfee, and Gamer, came running (or in Steve's case bouncing). "The king will be coming shortly. He was getting dressed," Queen Lierte told the group.  
  
Steve snorted. "What a time to get dressed!"  
  
"I'm sure he had his reasons," Pointer told him.  
  
Steve softened. "Yeah, you're probably right."  
  
"Stop fighting! This is serious!" the queen scolded them. Steve and Pointer hung their heads (actually Steve practically flipped over and Pointer hung his point). "That's better," the queen said. Turning to the FreeCell king, she asked him what happened.  
  
"It was awful!" the FreeCell king cried. "I was sleeping peacefully in my little cell. I heard a noise, which woke me up. I looked up to see Crash right there!" He pointed with a trembling finger to a spot just to the left of Lierte. Just then, the king came running up.  
  
"What have I missed?" he asked breathlessly.  
  
"Just about the whole thing!" Lierte retorted. "Heerute, where were you?!?"  
  
"I was getting dressed," the king said huffily. "I couldn't find my pants." A hearty snicker ran through the onlookers.  
  
Lierte sighed. "Crash is gone. I think we can leave now." With that, she turned and walked away. Heerute followed soon after.  
  
Steve and Pointer went back to their home beneath the platform that Steve stood on in Minesweeper, excited at the close call. "Do you think he'll come back?" Steve asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't know," replied Steve. "But right now, lets get some sleep." They were both asleep in five minutes.  
  
  
  
So? How do you like it so far? I promise to continue as soon as I can because I know how frustrating it can be when you read a really good story that's only halfway done. Please read and review!  
  
Shorty30490 


	5. Plans

Steve lay awake that night. He couldn't sleep because he was too excited about what happened earlier. The first rays of dawn were filtering through the computer when he made a decision. Steve shook Pointer awake. "Pointer, Pointer, guess what!"  
  
"What?" Pointer mumbled.  
  
"I'm going to catch Crash," Steve told him.  
  
Pointer sat up with shock. "You're not serious, are you?"  
  
"Yup," Steve said grimly. "I am."  
  
No humans were playing Minesweeper that morning, so Steve spent it making plans. He caught up to Pointer about noon. "Pointer, Pointer!" he shouted, waving a piece of paper in the air. "I've made up a list of clues to help us catch Crash!"  
  
"What do you mean "us"?" Pointer asked. "You're on your own." Seeing the crestfallen expression on his buddy's face, Pointer quickly added, "Just kidding! Let me see the list!"  
  
1 This is Steve's List  
  
What we know about Crash  
  
Known to hold a top job in the computer.  
  
Mostly hacks games.  
  
Upset over death of parents.  
  
"That's all?" Pointer asked.  
  
Steve was spared from answering when the Minesweeper bell rang. "Someone's playing!" he yelled. "Let's go!" 


	6. Steve and Pointer meet Crash

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little late, but I was struck with an extreme case of writer's block. I could not think of ANYTHING to write, but here it is finally, Chapter 6.  
  
  
  
In the time that the human played Minesweeper, Steve was blown up 10 times and got the sunglasses once. What he didn't notice was the piece of paper that gently drifted out of his pocket. Nor did he see, after the games were done and they had left, a dark hand come out of the shadows and snatch up that piece of paper.  
  
Crash looked at the piece of paper. "A list of clues to catch me. How juvenile," he sneered. His long, gnarly fingers crumpled the piece of paper and tossed it away. No one noticed him as he silently crept across the Minesweeper board. He made but one mistake. Crash stepped on a bomb.  
  
BOOM!  
  
The explosion woke Steve and Pointer up. "What was that?!?" Pointer yelled.  
  
"Someone's at the Minesweeper game!" Steve yelled back.  
  
They hurried out of their little house and onto the Minesweeper board. "Crash!" Steve gasped. Crash turned and looked at him. Steve was just able to catch a glimpse of Crash's eyes, a bright purple. He had seen those eyes before. He just didn't know where.  
  
  
  
1 A/N: So, did you like it? To come in later chapters is why Crash feels the way he does, and in the distant future who Crash really is. While you're here, check out my little brother's stories .His pen name is strfx64_writer. 


End file.
